Drops of Jupiter
by Gabi Jackson-Potter
Summary: Porque quando as coisas já estão complicadas o suficiente, você, seu melhor amigo e seus sentimentos idiotas não podem evitar complicá-las ainda mais. UA (one-shot de universo alternativo, inspirada na música Drops of Jupiter, de Train).


**N/A: Então... Vamos fingir que não tem tipo séculos que eu posto alguma coisa e daí apareço do nada com uma shot. Isso para quem já leu algo meu. Para quem não leu... Bem, obrigada por tentar! Pois é gente, fiquei um tempão trabalhando numa Jily que tô fazendo, mas fui muito enrolada, e um dia desses eu tava vendo essa ideia antiga que eu tinha e me veio a mega ideia de transformar numa songfic. Mas sério, a história tem roteiro próprio, e não só segue a música. Até porque a música é meio doidinha mesmo. Bem, pra quem quiser ouvir enquanto lê, é Drops of Jupiter, do Train.**

 **Lembrando:**

 **UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO! Ou seja, sem semi-deuses dessa vez.**

 **Bem, espero que gostem.**

 **Boa leituraaa!**

* * *

 **Drops of Jupiter**

 _Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

 _With drops of Jupiter in her hair..._

 **Agora ela está de volta na atmosfera**

 **Com gotas de Júpiter no cabelo...**

\- É como se eu estivesse em outra galáxia. – eu ia dizendo ao telefone – e agora, falando com você, estou de volta na atmosfera.

\- Calma, - Percy respondeu do outro lado da linha – como foi mesmo que nós chegamos ao assunto "astronomia"?

\- Estamos falando da minha vida, Cabeça de Alga! Você sabe que eu gosto de usar metáforas e...

\- Espera um pouco. – meu melhor amigo me interrompeu – Você sabe que eu odeio Gramática. Dá pra falar de outra forma, pela minha sanidade?

Enquanto eu gargalhava, podia imaginar a cara de incompreensão dele do outro lado. Quando recuperei o fôlego, voltei a falar:

\- E por acaso tem alguma coisa que você entenda?

\- Claro que tem!

\- Sei... Você sabe que "alguma coisa" significa "algum número natural maior que zero", não é?

\- Eu tô implorando, pare de falar de Matemática ou eu vou enlouquecer, Sabidinha. E eu estou pensando.

\- Ah, é? Me avise quando terminar.

\- Há há, muito engraçado.

\- Eu sei.

\- Enfim, continue a sua explicação. – ele pediu.

\- Na verdade não tem muito mais o que explicar. É só isso. A vida por aqui é... diferente. – terminei.

Passamos um tempo em silêncio, mas nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de desligar. Não sei porque exatamente ele não disse nada, mas eu estava pensando.

"Diferente" era pouco para definir o quanto as coisas tinham mudado. A começar que eu estava deitada no sofá da minha nova casa na Califórnia com um telefone na mão, e não sentada num banco no Central Park, tomando um sorvete e conversando com ele pessoalmente.

Sim, isso faz sentido.

Mais ou menos há duas semanas, meu pai decidiu que seria uma ótima ideia se mudar para São Francisco com a minha madrasta e meus dois meio-irmãos, e, é claro, convenceu minha mãe (que na verdade nunca foi a pessoa mais próxima de mim no mundo) a me tirar do internato que eu estudava desde os meus 11 anos em Nova York.

Não que eu tenha uma aversão a São Francisco nem nada do tipo, mas além de NYC ser _a_ cidade, abandonar as pessoas foi particularmente difícil. Percy era o meu melhor amigo desde... bem, sempre, e me afastar dele foi insuportável. Nunca iria deixar de ser, na verdade.

Eu podia ouvir uma música baixinha do outro lado da linha, e comecei a me sentir incomodada com o silêncio que fazia em casa, já que estava sozinha.

\- O que você tá ouvindo? – perguntei enquanto tateava à procura do controle remoto.

\- Amsterdam.

\- Imagine Dragons, uh? Veio no random ou...?

\- Na verdade parece que depois que você se mudou tudo que eu consigo ouvir são os CD's que você me deu.

Senti saudade de quando eu podia comprar qualquer CD na loja em que eu trabalhava pela metade do preço e dá-lo a Percy caso eu quisesse fazê-lo gostar da banda. Encontrei o controle em algum lugar embaixo das almofadas e liguei a TV. O relógio da TV a cabo mostrava que já eram 18:36.

\- Percy, já tem mais de uma hora e meia que eu estou falando com você – comentei.

\- Hum. E... – ele disse, como quem não vê qual o problema.

\- E telefone é pago, Percy. – respondi, como se estivesse explicando a uma criança.

\- Eu que liguei, Annabeth. Eu que vou pagar.

\- Até parece que é você quem paga as contas.

\- Na verdade sou. Eu meio que estava gastando muito dinheiro falando com você, então agora tenho que pagar o telefone com o meu salário.

Eu fiquei bastante surpresa depois disso.

\- Percy, eu...

\- É uma escolha minha, Annabeth. E falar com você não é algo que se pague.

Fiquei feliz por saber que ele não podia me ver corando.

 _She acts like summer_

 _And walks like rain,_

 _Reminds me that there's a time to change._

 _Since the return of her stay on the moon_

 _She listens like spring_

 _And talks like June..._

 **Ela age como o verão**

 **E anda como a chuva,**

 **Me lembra que há um tempo para mudar.**

 **Desde a sua volta da sua estadia na lua**

 **Ela ouve como a primavera**

 **E fala como junho...**

Encostei a bicicleta de qualquer jeito na parede lateral da casa, tentando inutilmente fugir dos pingos de chuva enquanto corria até a porta da frente o mais rápido possível.

Parei no hall de entrada, que apesar de ser coberto, já tinha o chão molhado por conta da chuva, que ficava mais forte a cada momento.

Torci o cabelo e a barra da blusa antes de achar a chave em algum bolso encharcado do meu short.

Enquanto destrancava a porta, vi que a TV estava ligada no History Channel (o que significava que o meu pai estava assistindo). Lembrei que meus irmãos estavam passando o fim de semana na casa de um amigo.

Foi só eu abrir a porta para que o cheiro de cookies assando invadisse os meus pulmões. Não pude deixar de sorrir. Aquele cheiro me lembrava demais os cookies azuis que a Sra. Jackson fazia desde quando eu era pequena.

\- Chegueei! – falei, mas antes que eu pudesse começar a ouvir a bronca por molhar a casa, o telefone começou a tocar. Ignorando os resmungos do meu pai sobre o quão molhado o chão ficaria, fui correndo até a banquinha da sala de estar para pegar o aparelho. O identificador de chamadas me informou que Percy estava me ligando.

Comecei a tirar os All-Stars encharcados enquanto atendia:

\- Alô?!

\- Annabeth? – pude ouvir a voz de Percy do outro lado da linha.

\- Anhan, espera só um segundo.

Coloquei os tênis ao lado do tapete de entrada e subi as escadas correndo com o telefone na mão.

\- De volta da lua. – brinquei enquanto fechava a porta do meu quarto atrás de mim e sentava no chão. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de me jogar na cama, mas não podia, molhada daquele jeito.

\- Ocupada? Eu ligo mais tarde se você quiser.

Não pude evitar rir um pouco pelo nariz.

\- Não, Percy, tudo bem. Só estava tirando um tempo para mim mesma.

\- Hum. Alguma coisa nova por aí? – perguntou.

\- Mais ou menos. Vou começar a fazer uma lista de regras para se viver na Califórnia.

Ele riu.

\- Mesmo?

\- Mesmo. – respondi – Regra número um: não saia para andar de bicicleta na praia com o céu nublado, achando que não vai chover, porque você acaba voltando molhada para casa.

Aproveitei que ele estava rindo para ligar o alto-falante.

\- Quando foi que isso aconteceu? – ele quis saber.

\- Agora. – falei, jogando o telefone na cama e levantando com um certo esforço.

\- Como ass-...

\- Você ligou na hora que eu cheguei. – interrompi, indo ao banheiro e pegando uma toalha seca no armário.

\- Então você não deveria, tipo... Estar tomando banho?

\- Bem, talvez. – respondi, enquanto tirava a blusa molhada e pegava uma qualquer no guarda-roupa para colocar – Mas eu consigo dar um jeito, por você.

\- Eu não quero nem imaginar. – ele disse enquanto eu começava a secar meu cabelo.

\- Engraçadinho, você. – provoquei antes de enrolar a toalha na cabeça.

\- Vem cá, quando que você vai ganhar um celular novo? Digamos que eu tenho gastado muito dinheiro com telefone...

\- Eu imagino. Desculpa por isso.

\- Já disse que não tem que se desculpar. É uma escolha minha. Só que seria legal poder gastar meu salário com outras coisas. De toda forma, alguma previsão de um novo celular?

\- Hum... Talvez. Ainda tenho a esperança de ganhar um de aniversário, mas não sei. Eu junto dinheiro desde o dia em que o outro quebrou, mas agora que ainda não arranjei trabalho ficou mais difícil. De toda forma, eu ainda teria que comprar o chip, então... E continuo sem internet aqui em casa porque o cara ainda não veio instalar. Meu pai ligou pra empresa essa semana.

Parei de falar ao ouvir uma batida na porta, que foi aberta logo em seguida.

\- Annabeth, querida, - era a minha madrasta, com uma bandeja enorme e apetitosa de cookies – acabei de tirar do forno, vai querer alguns?

Fiz a maior cara de satisfação do mundo antes de responder:

\- Claro!

Peguei três cookies da assadeira e me pus a comê-los sentada no chão assim que a porta se fechou.

\- Não vai me dizer que você está comendo cookies! – Percy perguntou, indignado.

\- Anhan. Quentinhos, ainda por cima.

\- Isso é tortura. Minha mãe disse que vai passar um mês sem fazer cookies pra mim.

\- Castigo, Percy? – provoquei.

\- Eu meio que comi em 2 dias os que ela fez pra durar uma semana. Aí, sabe como é, né? Se eu quiser, tenho que comprar no trabalho.

\- Por falar nisso, tem um Starbucks aqui perto. Já pedi mil coisas diferentes, mas nada é tão gostoso. Sinto falta do seu _latté_.

\- Ah, mas aquele é o que eu faço especialmente pra você.

 _But tell me,_

 _Did you sail across the sun?_

 _Did you make it to the Milky Way_

 _To see the lights all faded?_

 _And that heaven is overrated?_

 _Tell me,_

 _Did you fall for a shooting star?_

 _The one without a permanent scar?_

 _And did you miss me_

 _While you were looking for yourself out there?_

 **Mas me diga,**

 **Você navegou através do sol?**

 **Você conseguiu ir até a Via Láctea**

 **Para ver todas as luzes falhando?**

 **E que o paraíso é menos do que falam?**

 **Me diga,**

 **Você caiu por uma estrela cadente?**

 **Aquela sem a cicatriz permanente?**

 **E você sentiu minha falta**

 **Enquanto procurava por você mesma lá fora?**

\- Vai, vai, vai, atende, atende, atende. – eu murmurava impaciente ao telefone, que já tinha tocado mais de quatro vezes.

Já estava quase desligando quando ele atendeu:

\- Alô?

\- Percy? Ah, finalmente. Eu...

Uma risada divertida me cortou

\- Na verdade é o Paul, Annabeth.

Eu pude sentir minhas bochechas ficarem da cor da blusa vermelha que eu estava usando e pensei em enterrar meu rosto num travesseiro. Só que eu não tinha um por perto. Mas consegui tomar coragem suficiente para responder ao padrasto do meu melhor amigo num tom simpático.

\- Ah. Oi, Sr. Blofis, como vai?

\- Ótimo, querida. E você? Como vai? Ah1 Hoje é 12 de junho, não é mesmo? Feliz aniversário!

\- Obrigada. Estou bem. Começando a me acostumar por aqui.

\- Que bom. Bem, o Percy está, ahn, no trabalho. É, ele deve estar chegando daqui a pouco. Eu peço pra ele ligar quando voltar, tudo bem?

\- Certo. Obrigada.

Não levou um segundo para a campainha tocar depois que eu desliguei o telefone.

Franzi as sobrancelhas enquanto caminhava até a porta. Quem poderia ser? Meu pai estava no trabalho e o resto da família estava "dando um passeio no parque".

Abri a porta simplesmente para me deparar com um bolo de chocolate e um Percy Jackson parados na minha frente.

\- Feliz aniversário. – ele disse, com aquele sorriso encrenqueiro dele no rosto.

Como não consegui obrigar a minha boca a formular algum conjunto de palavras eu simplesmente me joguei em cima dele, dando-lhe um abraço que doía até em mim de tão forte.

\- Sentiu minha falta? – o Cabeça de Alga perguntou enquanto retribuía o abraço com a mão livre.

\- Você não tem ideia – sussurrei, sem saber se eu queria ou não que ele ouvisse.

 _Now that she's back_

 _From that soul vocation,_

 _Tracing her way_

 _Through the constellation..._

 **Agora que ela está de volta**

 **Dessas férias da alma,**

 **Traçando seu caminho**

 **Pelas constelações...**

Eu devia ter vergonha de dizer que em menos de quinze minutos metade do bolo já tinha ido embora.

Mas não tenho, porque com o Percy sendo quem ele é, eu posso simplesmente dizer que eu só comi dois pedaços.

Coloquei o bolo na geladeira e voltei à mesa para pegar os pratos, mas ele segurou meu braço:

\- Você ainda não abriu seu presente.

\- Presente? Percy, eu não acredito que voc-

Eu ia começar um grande discurso/sermão, mas ele me cortou:

\- Nem comece. Já sei tudo que você vai dizer, e não quero ouvir, até porque não vai fazer a menor diferença.

\- Você é mau. – respondi, estreitando os olhos.

Ele apenas sorriu e me entregou uma caixinha, que até agora não sei de onde veio. Tinha pouco mais de um palmo, azul com uma fitinha dourada na horizontal. Desamarrei o laço com cuidado.

Eu podia ter imaginado tudo, menos o que se encontrava ali.

Um colar escondia as principais informações de uma passagem de avião.

\- O que...? – eu não fui capaz de formular a pergunta, então isso foi tudo o que eu disse.

\- É uma passagem para Nova York. Dia 18 de agosto. Faz parte do seu presente, e acaba sendo meu também. Achei justo você estar lá no meu aniversário, já que eu atravessei o país e tudo mais...

\- Percy, isso é... É perfeito. Eu nunca... Eu não sei...

\- Quer dizer que a Srta. Annabeth Chase está sem palavras? E mais, sem reação? Eu realmente mereço um prêmio.

Dei um tapa falsamente forte no braço dele, só para não perder o costume, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Ele estava ali, bem na minha frente.

\- Não vai ver o colar? – ele perguntou.

Tirei o presente da caixa. Era de prata, mas dava pra ver que já estava desgastada pelo tempo. A corrente era grossa, um pouco antiquada, e parecia ser um pouco mais comprida do que as mais comuns. O pingente era fixo, no formato sutil de um coração.

\- Onde você conseguiu isso? – perguntei, enquanto examinava-o melhor.

\- Numa loja de antiguidades. Não é réplica, ele é realmente antigo. – antes de continuar, ele pegou o pingente e segurou, exercendo alguma força nas bordas – É daqueles que quando você abre... – houve um estalo, e o coração se abriu em dois. Dentro, uma foto antiga e uma nova, tirada há poucas semanas, de nós dois num banco do Central Park. Ambas no mesmo lugar. Aquele era como o nosso "cantinho sagrado". Era o nosso banco.

Ele não disse mais nada, mas podia senti-lo sorrindo atrás de mim. Deslizou as mãos até o fecho e colocou o colar no meu pescoço.

Eu também não falei mais nada, e ainda não sei quanto tempo esse novo abraço durou.

 _She checks out Mozart_

 _While she does tae-bo,_

 _Reminds me that there's a room to grow._

 _Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

 _I'm afraid that she might_

 _Think of me as_

 _Plain old jane,_

 _Told a story about a man_

 _Who was too afraid to fly_

 _So he never did land..._

 **Ela ouve Mozart**

 **Enquanto faz tae-bo,**

 **Me lembra que há uma sala para crescer.**

 **Agora que ela está de volta na atmosfera**

 **Eu tenho medo que ela**

 **Pense em mim como**

 **O simples e comum,**

 **Contou uma história sobre um homem**

 **Que tinha tanto medo de voar**

 **Que nunca aterrissou...**

\- Eu tenho pensado em voltar, Percy. Mas não tem como.

Nós estávamos na sala, assistindo a um filme qualquer, prontos para dormir, mas nenhum dos dois queria.

Acontece que Percy tinha planejado tudo muito bem, falado com o meu pai e tudo. Combinaram que ele passaria três dias aqui, dormindo no sofá-cama.

Eu só pensava que tinha que aproveitar aqueles três dias mais do que quaisquer outros na minha vida. E um deles já tinha passado.

\- Eu sei que é complicado. – ele respondeu.

\- Muito. Mas eu não sei se vai valer a pena ficar aqui. Quer dizer, mudar no último ano de escola? Um pouco sem sentido.

Eu apoiei minha cabeça no ombro dele.

\- Pelo menos agora eu tenho um celular. – comentei.

Algumas horas depois de Percy chegar, meu pai, Bobby, Mathew e minha madrasta voltaram para casa. E eu ganhei um celular novo, com chip e tudo mais.

Glória.

\- Ou seja, Skype. – completei.

Depois de mais um tempo em silêncio, inclinei minha cabeça para encará-lo.

\- Obrigada. Mesmo. Por tudo.

\- Mesmo se você precisasse agradecer, parece que esse foi mais um presente pra mim do que pra você.

Franzi as sobrancelhas.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu não sei. Você tá aqui, nesse mundo completamente novo, e sei-lá, você pode acabar conhecendo tanta gente nova e daí fazer um monte de coisa diferente, e eu vou virar só o antigo melhor amigo chato e sem graça que...

Eu não sei o que se passou pela minha cabeça. Provavelmente, nada. Ou algas.

Mas eu só sei que ele não pôde continuar a fala, porque, no segundo seguinte, eu já não tinha controle das minhas ações, e eu tinha beijado Percy Jackson.

Bem, pelo menos durante os três primeiros segundos.

Porque depois, eu voltei a ter parte da consciência, e minhas mãos estavam em volta do pescoço dele, e ele estava abraçando minha cintura.

E eu estava beijando meu melhor amigo.

E nós estávamos nos beijando.

E eu lembro de ter pensado rapidamente que podia adiar um pouco mais a hora de dormir.

 _But tell me_

 _Did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

 _Did you finally get the chance_

 _To dance along the light of day?_

 _And head back to the Milky Way?_

 _Tell me_

 _Did Venus blow your mind?_

 _Was it everything you wanted to find?_

 _And did you miss me_

 _While you were looking for yourself out there?_

 **Mas me diga,**

 **O vento te tirou dos seus pés?**

 **Você finalmente teve a chance**

 **De dançar junto à luz do dia,**

 **E depois voltar para a Via Láctea?**

 **Me diga,**

 **Vênus te impressionou?**

 **Era tudo o que você queria encontrar?**

 **E você sentiu minha falta**

 **Enquanto procurava por você mesma lá fora?**

A luz do sol batia no meu rosto, atravessando as cortinas. Eu lembrei dos acontecimentos da noite anterior desde o momento em que abri os olhos, e não pude deixar de abrir um sorriso antes da realidade me atingir.

\- Ó, céus.

Me arrumei rápida mas decentemente. Tomei um banho, escovei os dentes, e coloquei uma roupa aceitável para ser vista em público.

Desci as escadas tentando parecer tranquila.

Percy não estava mais dormindo, e o sofá estava arrumado. Imaginei que estivesse no banheiro, e fui logo até a cozinha.

Em cima do fogão, estava uma travessa com dois _waffles_ gigantes com um Post-it colado ao lado:

 _Para o café da manhã. Tem cobertura na geladeira._

 _Fomos ao parque, voltamos às cinco._

 _O almoço fica com você ;)_

 _Divirtam-se!_

 _Papai_

Coloquei cobertura nos _waffles_ e peguei alguns guardanapos, e então Percy apareceu na porta da cozinha.

Aposto que eu fiquei tão vermelha quanto ele.

\- Bom dia. – falei.

\- Bom dia.

\- Quer dar uma volta? – ofereci o _waffle_ meio que "pra viagem" a ele – A gente compra um café no Starbucks. Acho que temos que conversar.

Ele concordou e nós saímos em silêncio, comendo nossos _waffles._ O Starbucks ficava a menos de dois minutos. Percy fez nossos pedidos e nós fomos na direção da praia, onde tinha um calçadão que eu gostava.

\- Eu não estou dizendo que não gostei do que aconteceu ontem, - comecei, direta, corando – mas o fato é que isso complicou um pouco a situação.

\- O que você quer fazer? Simplesmente ignorar e fingir que nada aconteceu?

\- Não, eu... Percy, se fosse tão simples eu não iria... – respirei fundo, tentando maner a calma – Eu não estaria nem mesmo pensando a respeito. Mas a gente não pode... É complicado! A gente não pode começar uma coisa assim estando em lados opostos do país!

Ele ficou quieto por um minuto, mas eu sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça.

\- Você podia voltar... – ele murmurou.

\- Você sabe que não é tão simples assim. A decisão não é minha.

Demos mais alguns passos e começamos a voltar pra casa.

\- " We found Wonderland"... – ele começou.

Eu sabia exatamente o que ele estava dizendo, aonde ele estava indo e o que ele queria que eu dissesse.

Suspirei:

\- "You and I got lost in it"...

Ele sorriu.

\- "And we pretended it could last forever".*N1

\- Wonderland, Taylor Swift. De 1989. Que por acaso também fui eu quem te deu.

Ele parou de andar, me fazendo parar também e encará-lo.

\- O que você acha? – sua voz não era mais que um sussurro – Nós achamos o País das Maravilhas. Que tal aproveitar e fingir que pode durar pra sempre?

Eu ia contestar.

Eu ia mesmo!

Mas aquela sensação boa do friozinho na barriga quando ele me beijou, fez com que meus argumentos não tivessem mais sentido.

 _Can you imagine_

 _No love, pride, deep fried chicken?_

 _Your best friend always_

 _Sticking up for you,_

 _Even when I know you're wrong?_

 _Can you imagine_

 _No first dance, freeze dried romance,_

 _5 hour phone conversation,_

 _The best soy_ latté

 _That you've ever had and... me?_

 **Você pode imaginar**

 **Não ter amor, orgulho, frango frito?**

 **Seu melhor amigo sempre**

 **Se colocando ao seu lado,**

 **Mesmo quando sei que está errada?**

 **Você pode imaginar**

 **Não ter primeira dança, romance congelado no tempo,**

 **Conversa de telefone de 5 horas,**

 **O melhor latté de soja**

 **Que você já tomou ou... eu?**

Assim que eu terminei de configurar o meu celular, exatas seis horas depois de Percy entrar no avião para voltar a Nova York, a primeira mensagem que eu recebi foi do próprio:

Vc tem razão, o café não se compara ao meu ;)

Eu respondi com "kkk", mas não pude comentar mais nada, já que as mensagens do tipo "Annabeth, finalmente?" e "Como vai em SanFran?" dos meus amigos começaram a basicamente explodir na minha tela.

E eu tive que responder a todos por causa daquela maldita coisinha que se chama "estar online".

Porque, internet?

Eu estou começando a odiar mensagens instantâneas.

Demorou quase uma hora para eu finalmente conseguir um pouco de paz e conversar tranquilamente com o Percy.

A: Hey ˆ-ˆ

P: Já to com saudades, Sabidinha.

A: Eu tbm.

P: Eh sério!

A: XD

A: Já chegou em casa?

P: Não.

P: Paul vinha me pegar, mas ficou preso no engarrafamento.

A: Ah...

A: Tá no aeroporto, eh?

P: Não, eu peguei um táxi.

P: Maaas... Adivinhe?

P: Agora _eu_ estou preso no engarrafamento!

A: KKKK

P: Não ria!

P: Eh uma situação trágica!

A: Kkkkk

A: Não eh não, eh uma situação cômica!

P: Vc eh terrível.

A: Tenho senso de humor, eh diferente.

Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo, o que significava que meu pai tinha chegado.

A: Percy

A: Detesto te deixar sozinho na sua situação trágica...

A: Mas meu pai chegou.

A: Tenho que falar com ele.

P: : (

A: Beijooo

\- Oi, pai. – falei, descendo as escadas.

\- Oi, linda. Como vai?

\- Bem. – respondi sentando na mesa da cozinha e apoiando o queixo numa das mãos. Fiquei cutucando a toalha de mesa sem perceber, até que ele sentou na minha frente.

\- Tá legal. Você vai me contar o que aconteceu ou o que?

Suspirei.

\- Pai... Você já sentiu que... que estava fazendo alguma loucura, mas quando você faz essa loucura, não fazê-la é que parece coisa de louco?

Ele riu discretamente.

\- Já. Quer dizer, eu acho.

\- Então... Promete considerar o que eu vou pedir agora?

\- Talvez... – ele disse, desconfiado.

\- É que... Eu tenho pensado bastante e... Eu acho que quero voltar. Pra Nova York.

Ele não pareceu surpreso. Na verdade, não era novidade pra ninguém que eu não queria vir desde o começo.

\- Tem a ver com o Percy não é? – ele perguntou, finalmente.

\- Hum... Um pouco. – falei, corando.

Ele sorriu como quem sabe das coisas.

\- É que... Eu não sei. Pai, meu lugar não é aqui. E eu acho que é mais fácil voltar agora do que depois de a escola começar. Quer dizer, eu achei que seria mais fácil. Mas eu não consigo mais imaginar minha vida sem meu trabalho, meus amigos. Tudo lá em Nova York é especial, tem algum significado diferente. Principalmente com... com o Percy.

Eu não sabia como, mas tinha sido bem mais fácil do que parecia colocar tudo em palavras, então continuei.

\- Eu posso vir pra cá nas férias. Minha escola é um internato, pai. Você não acha que eu já tenho idade suficiente para me virar sozinha lá dentro? Além do mais, tem a Sra. Jackson. Eu tenho certeza de que ela ajudaria com qualquer coisa.

Ele refletiu por um tempo.

\- Pode ser. Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, mas... é complicado, Annabeth.

\- Pai. A mamãe ainda mora lá em Nova York. Eu não vou estar completamente sozinha, de toda forma.

Ele só me deu a resposta uma semana depois.

Eu ia contar a Percy, mas achei que ele gostaria de uma surpresa.

No dia 18 de agosto.

 _But tell me_

 _Did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

 _Did you finally get the chance to_

 _Dance along the light of day_

 _And head back to the Milky Way?_

 _Tell me_

 _Did you sail across the sun?_

 _Did you make it to the Milky Way_

 _To see the lights all faded?_

 _And that heaven is overrated?_

 _Tell me_

 _Did you fall for a shooting star?_

 _The one without a permanente scar?_

 _And did you miss me_

 _While you were looking for yourself?_

 **Mas me diga,**

 **O vento te tirou dos seus pés?**

 **Você finalmente teve a chance**

 **De dançar junto à luz do dia**

 **E depois voltar para a Via Láctea?**

 **Me diga,**

 **Você navegou através do sol?**

 **Você conseguiu ir até a Via Láctea**

 **Para ver todas as luzes falhando?**

 **E que o paraíso é menos do que falam?**

 **Me diga,**

 **Você caiu por uma estrela cadente?**

 **Aquela sem uma cicatriz permanente?**

 **E você sentiu minha falta**

 **Enquanto estava procurando por você mesma?**

Eu toquei a campainha da casa dos Jackson com aquele monte de malas atrás de mim, e tapei o olho mágico.

Tive de me esforçar muito para não rir da cara de Percy quando ele abriu a porta.

Fiquei só sorrindo pra ele como uma retardada.

\- Afinal, quando é a sua passagem de volta?

Sorri ainda mais.

\- Já ouviu falar em passagem só de ida?

Por alguns segundos, ele não pareceu acreditar, até que me abraçou tão forte que quase me tirou do chão.

\- Você tá falando sério?

\- Feliz aniversário, Cabeça de Alga – sussurrei.

Ele sorriu, e então eu o beijei.

\- Onde você vai ficar até as aulas começaram? – ele perguntou.

Eu já tinha desistido de parar de sorrir há uns cinco minutos.

\- Vamos só dizer que Sally Jackson recebeu uma ligação de Frederick Chase há algumas semanas, e...

A expressão dele simplesmente não parecia ser suficiente para demonstrar toda a sua alegria, então ele achou pertinente me beijar de novo.

\- Só que eu ainda tenho um presente pra te pedir. – ele disse e eu franzi as sobrancelhas, fazendo seu sorriso aumentar ainda mais – Você quer, oficialmente, namorar comigo, Sabidinha?

\- Você é o Cabeça de Alga mais lerdo de todos.

Bem, talvez não tão lerdo assim.

Afinal de contas, ele entendeu o recado.

E, por isso, eu não precisei nem dizer "sim".

 _And did you finally get the chance to_

 _Dance along the of day?_

 _And did you fall for a shooting star?_

 _Fall for a shooting star?_

 _And now you're lonely_

 _Looking for yourself out there._

 **E você finalmente teve a chance de**

 **Dançar junto à luz do dia?**

 **E você caiu por uma estrela cadente?**

 **Caiu por uma estrela cadente?**

 **E agora você está sozinha**

 **Procurando por você mesma lá fora.**

N1: "Nós achamos o País das Maravilhas, eu e você nós perdemos nele, e nós fingimos que iria durar para sempre." É um trecho da música Wonderland, da Taylor Swift.

* * *

 **N/A: Bem... É isso... e ai? Gostaram? Bem espero que sim, e espero saber da opinião de vocês ;)**

 **Agora que realmente voltei a escrever, talvez poste algo novo logo.**

 **Bom, espero que tenham gostado!**

 **Merece reviews? hehe**

 **Beijinhos,**

 **~ Ms. Jackson-Potter**


End file.
